


Concerns

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Myles should've listened.





	Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Fett bros belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995
> 
> Angst/Fluff prompt: "I love you, please don't go."

Myles sighed as he watched as Minerva paced the living room. “Mama mad?” Fenn asked from his spot on Myles’s arms, and looking up at the young man who smiled slightly and set the boy down, gently nudging him off towards Dagorlad and Talan.

“Mama’s just stressed, for reasons I’d like to know.” Myles answered as he walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist then tugged her backwards into his side. “What’s gotten into you, _cyare?_ You’re not usually this restless.”.

“Do you have to go with Jango to Galidraan?” Minerva asked as she melted into his side and looked up at him pleadingly.

“You know I do, it’s the duty of the _Cab’alor_ to be by _Mand’alor’s_ side during jobs like this or battle.” Myles said softly as he nuzzled the top of her head. “Plus, it’s Dag’s first mission. You never know when Jedi are lingering about. And you can always take Fenn to see Edric while I’m gone, I’m sure he’d love to see you two.”.

Minerva just let out a sigh at that. “I love you.” The blondie muttered quietly.

“Love you too, even if you mope a lot.”.

“Please don’t go. I...I feel like we’re never going to see each other again.”.

“Everything will be fine! We’ll be home before you know it!” Myles assured Minerva who still seemed skeptical, but nod nonetheless. “C’mon, let me see that beautiful smile.”.

Minerva hummed in response. “You’d have to give me a reason to smile, dummy. I’m not…..” Myles rolled his eyes and kissed her, cutting his wife off while Talan made a gagging sound.

“Get a room, you two. Not in front of the kids!” Talan exclaimed teasing, which caused Minerva to glare at him while Myles laughed.

* * *

Myles should’ve listened to Minerva.

He knew just how hopeless this situation was.

_“I’m sorry.”._

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
